Summoner of The Cards
by darktenshi17
Summary: Heero the new kid in Domino; friends with Seto Kaiba, he lives in a 'haunted house'. When strange occurances begin happening, he is at the center of it. X-over, shonen-ai


Disclaimer: For the love of God people do you think that if I owned Gundam Wing Heero would have ended up with Relena?????????? Well I don't own it so he his, and there aint anything I can do about it. I also do not own Yu-Gi- Oh so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Tenshi: Ok I'm reposting my Gundam Wing/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover under a new name Servant of the Cards. Also I'm going to introduce my new muse Saren.  
  
Saren: Hello everyone.  
  
Tenshi: He's a little shy. Since he's going to be my creative muse I might neglect Niatchal and Eliandanis a little.  
  
Niatchal and Eliandanis: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tenshi: Sorry guys.  
  
Wufei: That's an onna for you just uses you and then throws you away.  
  
Tenshi: I'd shut up if I were you Fei-Fei I still have to write you into this story.  
  
Wufei: Erm.. **looks at readers** Help!!!!!  
  
Tenshi: While I try to figure out what to do with Fei-Fei pleas enjoy the fic!!!

* * *

Servant of the Cards  
  
Prologue  
  
In the huge mansion all seemed to be peaceful. Everything was well kept and organized, there was no dust, and nothing was left out. The mansion however was eerily quiet, it was almost as if time was standing still waiting for something. Suddenly a moan shattered the silence. In the farthest back and smallest room in the house a young teen lay tossing in the midst of a nightmare.  
  
_Heero come on, honey we have to go or we'll be late for the party  
  
I'm coming mommy  
  
Oh!!! You look so cute as a little pumpkin, Ryu get the camera we have to get a picture of this  
  
Ok, now smile for the camera click ok now how about a family picture, of all of us in our costumes?  
  
Mommy that's the really greatest idea, thats I ever heard 'nyboby come ups with!!!!   
  
Alright I have the camera set to go off in ten seconds, ready? Everyone smile _**click **_Alright it's time to go now  
_  
The teen on the bed whimpered in his sleep as this obviously painful memory continued to play behind is tightly closed eyelids, and the house was once again filled with moans and whimpers, as well as something else. The stairs began to creak as someone walked down them.  
  
_So Ariana where are we taking our beloved son tonight?  
  
Ryu you're so silly, you know very well that we're going over to the Winners home for their annual Halloween party. we've been doing it for three years now. Heero's been friends with the Mr. And Mrs. Winner's son Quatre, who's just a few months older than Heero  
  
All right, don't patronize me. Heero promise me you won't grow up to be like your mother  
  
But Daddy I's a boy, not's a girl!!! I aint'int gots no cooties!!!!!!!"  
  
Hahahahaha!!!!!! We've quite a son don't we Ena????   
  
Ryu! I've told you time and time again not to call me that! You know how much it annoys me  
  
Sorry love, I didn't mean to get you mad. I just do it cause I love you so much and it's a great nickname for you  
  
Oh, Ryu. Why do you have to go and be a jerk one minute and a completely romantic guy the next?  
  
It's one of my natural charms in life  
  
Daddy what's that lights's comings clother to da car?  
  
Heero honey what are you talking about?  
  
Dose lights's thats are coming closher to us  
  
Oh my God Ryu!!!! We're going to crash!!!!!!!!!   
  
_**scrreeech **

**crash **

**bang  
**  
_"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "_  
  
"Wake up boy!!! I can't sleep with all your crying and moaning!!" Heero felt a sharp pain across his right cheek. "Shut your mouth now or I'll lock you in the basement." The person then left and went back up the stairs. Heero stayed silent until the noise stopped then he curled into a tight ball and cried silently.

* * *

A/N:  
  
Tenshi: Well that's the prologue. Sorry it was so short. Don't worry the next chapter is going longer I promise.  
  
Saren: **looking over the prologue** Hmmmm what is this? You cheap store bought muses can't do anything right!!! Watch and learn I'm doing the next chapter!  
  
Niatchal to Eliandanis: I thought she said he was shy?  
  
Tenshi: **glares at them** Please review all reviews will be cherished and loved to death. All flames however will be laughed at and then used to feed the pack of rabid neko Heeros I keep in my basement. Bye!


End file.
